


Mage: Chapter 18- The Final Test

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny





	Mage: Chapter 18- The Final Test

Part 1- The Final Test  
The twelve final test takers sat around the enormous gymnasium-like Guild Hall, waiting impatiently for the final test to begin. Alex sat slumped up against the wall watching as Liz and Bip sat in front of him playing cards.   
“This is so boring,” Alex complained.  
“We invited you to play,” Liz replied without taking her eyes off the game.  
“What could be taking them so long though. I just want this to be over already,” Alex moaned.  
Without warning the doors on the other side of the hall swung open. The test takers all shifted their gaze to the door as 2 strutted into the room followed shortly behind by 3 and 5. The participants all packed up their various activities and made their way to the center of the room.  
“Hello everyone and thank you for patiently waiting,” 2 bellowed, her voice reverberating through the hall. “My name is 2 and I am the leader of the Guild of the Silver Sun, I will also be overseeing the final stage of your test. I would like to congratulate all of you on making it this far. You have all shown that you have abilities far greater than that of the average magic user. However, not all of you will leave today as mages.”  
The test takers listened on, tension growing as the final test drew closer and closer.  
“For the final stage of your test, you will be pitted against each other in a series of one on one battles. Victory will be determined once one surrenders or is rendered unable to continue. Once first rounds are complete the remaining six will fight again to determine the three of you who will join our Guild,” 2 continued raising her hand into the air snapping her fingers.  
Two small fedoras appeared in front of 2 in a puff of smoke, one white with a black stripe around, the other black with a white stripe. The hats hovered lightly above the ground, bobbing up and down in the air.  
“We will pull a name out of the white hat. That person will then select a name from the black hat and that will be the person they fight. Alright then let’s begin,” concluded 2 as she reached into the white hat.  
2 dug her hand around in the hat before pulling it back out, holding a small slip of paper in between her fingers. She began to unfold the crumpled up piece of paper. She raised the paper to her head scanning it with her eyes before looking back out over the group.  
“Liz,” stated 2 turning the sheet around to face the group.  
Liz took in a deep breath, preparing herself for what was to come.  
“I can do this,” Liz muttered to herself.  
“Good luck,” Bip encouraged.   
Liz strode forward towards 2, staring her down confidently as she reached her hand deep into the black hat. She pulled out a small crumpled up piece of paper. Liz began unfolded the small sheet, her eyes filling with horror as they glanced over the name.  
“If you would please read out the name,” 2 said.  
“E… Es,” Liz said, her voice drenched with despair.  
Alex and Bip looked across the room to Es, a malicious grin stretching across his face.  
“Oh… bad luck,” Es sneered.  
“Ok then, if the two of would please move to either side of the room. Everyone else follow me to the sidelines and let us begin,” 2 said as she walked towards the side of the room.  
As the group followed 2’s lead, Liz and Es were left alone, facing off against each other. Alex and Bip looked back and locked eyes with Liz. Their faces were covered with concern as they wordlessly wished her luck. Liz acknowledged them with a small nod, before looking back to Es staring at her. A wave of pure terror gripped her as she prepared for the battle that was to come.  
Part 2- Preparation For Battle  
The test takers all reached the side of the hall and looked on at Liz and Es.  
“Are you sure this is safe?” asked 5 “I mean, things are bound to get at least a little out of hand.”  
“Hmmm, I suppose your right,” 2 replied.  
She raised her hand up through the air causing a glimmering glass-like dome to appear around the group.  
“There, that should do the trick nicely,” 2 said to herself. “You will have till the count of three, at that point combat will commence. Use any method you see fit to secure yourself victory,” she called out to the two contestants.  
Es continued to stare down Liz with malicious intent.   
“I must say, I’ve been looking forward to this. You still remember what I told you right?” Es taunted.  
Liz tried to block out Es words. His threats from their previous encounters still echoed through her mind, eating away at her will to fight. Liz knew that if she lost it could very well be her final defeat. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. She opened her eyes and clenched her fist tightly as she once again felt determination filling her.  
“Ok, ready? Three!” shouted 2.  
Es took up a stance ready for battle, shooting out a jet of flames from his fist.  
“Two!” 2 continued.  
Liz took up a similar fighting stance.  
Part 3- Battle To The Death  
“One. Begin!” 2 concluded.  
Es and Liz ran towards each other at full speed. As the pair got closer to each other, Es ducked down and swept his leg across the ground sending out a wave of blistering fire towards Liz. She jumped up as high as she could and managed to pass through the top of flames unharmed. Liz dropped back to the ground towards Es, aiming her fist at him. He quickly rolled out of the way of Liz’s attack. She landed on the ground causing a series of large sharp ice pillars to shoot out of the ground around her. Liz quickly jumped to the side not letting a moment go to waste. Es let out a series of firm punches sending a ball of flame flying towards Liz with each.  
She continued to run around the arena, narrowly passing by Es' fireballs. She stopped her sprint before turning to face Es. Liz placed her hands up in front of her causing a large wall of ice to raise up from the ground. Es continued his barrage of fire melting small patches of the ice wall as they collided with it. Liz turned her body to the side and raised her leg before letting out a strong kick at the wall, sending it barreling at full speed towards Es.. He stood unmoving in his spot and continued his barrage of flames at the wall. As the ice wall grew closer Es wound his fist back, coating it in a roaring flame. He launched his fist towards the wall shattering it into thousands of tiny shards in an instant. Using the falling ice shards as cover Liz lunged towards Es drawing back her fist for a punch. Liz launched her fist towards Es who ducked quickly to the side avoiding her strike. Without hesitation Liz let out another blow towards his chest. Es quickly blocked the blow with his right arm before sending his own blow with his left. The pair continued trading and blocking blows at a blinding speed. The rest of the test takers watched on as the fight continued to unfold in front of them.  
“This is certainly interesting,” 2 observed.  
“She’s holding her own pretty well, I barely sensed any magic whatsoever from her,” 5 said.  
Alex and Bip looked on as Liz and Es continued to trade blows, the tension of the battle filling them. Alex clenched his fist tightly as he watched on.   
“Come on Liz,” Alex muttered.  
Liz and Es simultaneously launched themselves backwards away from one another. Liz let out a series of exhausted pants as she stared down Es. He stood staring back at Liz, a snide grin stretched across his face.  
“Is that all you got? I’m just starting to get warmed up,” Es taunted.  
Liz continued to pant heavily as the pairs standoff continued. Suddenly, Es launched his arm flying into an uppercut, sending vertical blade of flame flying towards Liz. Without hesitation, Liz jumped to the side dodging his attack. Time seemed to slow down for a brief moment. Alex gritted his teeth as he watched the battle unfold.   
“Damn it, bad move,” Alex muttered.  
Liz turned her head, quickly realising the mistake that she had made as her eyes focused on a second blade of fire on a course directly in front of her. Without time to dodge the encroaching attack, Liz braced herself for what was to come. The flames made contact with Liz’s right arm as she ran, instantly turning her sleeve to ash. She let out a scream of agonising pain as she passed through the fire. She stopped in her tracks grasping her burnt arm with her left hand tightly as she continued to let out pained grunts. A cool blue glow began to emanate from Liz’s hand around the burn, soothing it. Es let out a menacing laugh.   
“Haha, did that hurt? There’s a lot more where that came from.”  
Two long strings of fire began to pour out of Es palm forming a fire whip in his hand. Without hesitation, Es began slashing at Liz with his whips at an incredible speed. Liz began to dodge between the blows, still tightly clutching her arm. The whips bounced off the invisible shield protecting the other test takers, leaving a wisp of smoke in their wake.  
“I can’t keep this pace up forever. If I take another blow I’m done for. I’ve gotta get away from these whips fast,” Liz thought to herself, trying desperately to maintain her strategic thinking under the relentless onslaught.  
Suddenly, forming above her, Liz saw the opening in Es’ attacks that she had been waiting for.  
“This is my chance.”  
Liz crouched down before launching herself off the ground between Es’ whips, and over his head. As she passed above his head Liz was met with the firm grasp of Es’ hand around her ankle. She was thrown off balance as she flew through the air. Es released her ankle, sending Liz crashing to the ground and rolling to a violent stop as she slammed into the wall. Liz attempted to stand back up before her arms gave out sending her crashing back down to the ground. She looked a cross the room to see Es slowly walking towards her.  
“Well, that was easy. I was hoping you’d pose at least a little more of a challenge,” Es taunted.   
Liz raised her hand up and sent a sharp icicle flying through the air followed by several more. Es continued his saunter, effortlessly ducking his body through Liz’s barrage. He launched himself towards Liz, pinning her arm back down to the ground.  
“Just give up already. This is just pathetic.”  
Liz swiftly raised up her other arm to launch another icicle towards Es’ head. Before Liz could manage to launch her attack, Es grabbed her wrist sending her hand slamming back down to the ground. She suddenly felt an unbearable heat around her wrist. She let out an agonized scream as she turned her head to see Es’ hand glowing a deep orange and her hands turning black as they burnt. Liz continued to scream as Es moved his hands up her arm spreading the burn.  
“Shut up. Screaming’s not going to help you.”  
Bip and Alex watched on from the sideline.  
“Alex… what’s going on?” asked Bip.  
Alex continued to watch on in shock, unsure of what was happening in front of him.  
“Something’s wrong,” Alex exclaimed under his breath.  
Suddenly, a powerful surge of energy began to emanate from Liz as she screamed. Es was hit in the face at full force by the energy, feeling like an ice cold wind chilling him to the bone. Liz's eyes glazed over, a pale white colour.  
“W…what the hell!” exclaimed Es.  
The energy continued to grow filling the room with cyclonic winds. The wind violently bashed against the protective barrier surrounding the other test takers. 5 ran up to the barrier looking at the events unfolding in shock.  
“How… She can’t be… Is she…” 5 said turning her head to face 2.  
5 stood completely still in shock.  
“She… She is,” 2 said.  
Liz screams grew louder and louder as the roaring wind drowned out all other noise in the room. A sudden blinding white light shot out from Liz’s body. The room was plunged into a deafening silence, as everyone was left in the shock of what had just happened.


End file.
